


“...You’re not wearing anything under that, are you.”

by SandyRoses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Fluff and Smut, Jeonghan loves him, Joshua wears skirts ok, M/M, More sassy Josh please, Sassy Joshua, Smut, fight me, little bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: Joshua likes to wear skirts. Jeonghan has absolutely no problem with it. What he does have problems with is getting Joshua's attention.





	“...You’re not wearing anything under that, are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure filth I wrote at like 3 am because I was bored and wanted smut soooo  
Also I just  
I love the concept of Joshua wearing a skirt ok he's just so soft-looking and I think it would be adorable. Of course I'm not claiming to know anything about the actual members of SVT I just think he would look cute  
And also please  
Give me more sassy Joshua  
Sassy Joshua is the best
> 
> Also LavenderAWT if you've come this far don't read this fic please don't

Jeonghan had absolutely no problems with Joshua’s wardrobe choices. His boyfriend had every right to wear whatever he wanted, and Jeonghan wasn’t going to get in the way. If skirts and oversized sweaters happened to be on the list of things he was dealing with, then that was fine. He was ok with that.

In all honesty he was _ more _ than ok with it. He liked it, loved it even when got home to see Joshua sitting on the couch in something small and soft (his favorites were the baby blue sweater with the gray cloud on the back combined with the pleated black skirt that only reached Joshua’s mid-thigh). It just made him feel all mushy inside, whenever he saw the adorable sight.

Of course, it hadn’t always been like that. When they’d first started dating, Joshua had dressed as normally as anyone else, and Jeonghan hadn’t thought much of the small box shoved into the back of their closet when they started rooming together. Joshua never said anything and Jeonghan didn’t push and things were fine like that. 

Jeonghan only found out when he’d gotten home from his job way earlier than usual. He’d wanted to surprise Joshua with some coffee and extra kisses, when he heard pleasant singing coming from their dingy little kitchen. He’d grinned, throwing open the door dramatically, intending to catch his lovely boyfriend by surprise, when a shocked gasp made him pause.

He’d stared at Joshua for far longer than was probably acceptable. Joshua had been wearing a soft, blue- and white-striped sweater, coupled with a knee-length, sunny yellow skirt that swished pleasantly around his legs. Jeonghan had just blinked dumbly for a second while Joshua began to panic, face going quite red as he shrunk back against the counter and tried to mumble an explanation. 

He never got the words out, because Jeonghan had strode right up to him and kissed him full on the mouth before he could finish stuttering. 

“You look so fucking cute,” had been the first words Jeonghan said, “why didn’t you tell me this earlier? You look _ adorable!_”

Needless to say, the stuff in the box in their closet wasn’t in the closet anymore. A couple months later, and Jeonghan wasn’t surprised when he saw Joshua aimlessly smoothing out his skirt or playing with his sweater sleeves. To him, it was adorable and he thought it was fine. It never occurred to him that it was strange or somehow unacceptable, but he got why Joshua hid it for so long. He was just glad he got to see that side of Joshua.

It had become comfortably commonplace. It was no longer a surprise, so when he found Joshua lounging on their bed in a skirt and his favorite baby blue sweater one day, laptop open and notes scattered around, he wasn’t alarmed.

He was a little alarmed by the fact that Joshua didn’t seem to be wearing anything under his skirt. It was one of his shortest ones, a cute little white one he really only wore when he wanted to tease Jeonghan and rile him up. He raised an eyebrow at the sliver of exposed skin he could see, revealing just a little of the tantalizing, teasing sight of Joshua’s perky ass- one of his favorite things.

“Welcome home,” Joshua said absently, typing away, completely oblivious to Jeonghan’s pointed stare. He kicked his legs up, crossing his feet at the ankles casually as if he wasn’t lying there practically half-naked.

“...Are you...wearing anything under that?” Jeonghan asked slowly, already knowing the answer but checking just to make sure.

“Oh no, my stuff’s in the dryer,” Joshua hummed nonchalantly, waving a sweater paw-covered hand and motioning for Jeonghan to sit beside him. 

“...I see,” Jeonghan said after a moment, moving forward to perch on the edge of the bed. “Physics?”

“Bio,” Joshua sighed, looking forlornly at his notes. “I’m swamped. I’m only two pages into this essay and I already feel like a wet noodle.” For emphasis, he dropped his head onto the sheets and rolled around a little, which made Jeonghan laugh. For a while, they just sat there in silence, Jeonghan petting the soft fabric covering Joshua’s back and Joshua working away, occasionally pausing to close his eyes and let Jeonghan’s gentle touches relax him.

He squeaked adorably when Jeonghan’s hand suddenly went lower, teasing under his skirt and pinching the meat of his thigh, right below the curve of his ass.

“Jeonghan!” he whined, shooting his boyfriend a look. Jeonghan just laughed, incredibly tempted to kiss the little pout away.

“Sorry, sorry, couldn’t help myself. You just look so cute like this, all soft ‘n small ‘n delicious,” he purred, and Joshua rolled his eyes.

“Weirdo. Go and change; you smell like coffee and broken dreams.” At that, Jeonghan snorted, standing up and quickly shuffling into some more comfortable clothes. He decided a shirt to be unnecessary so he simply tugged on a hoodie and some sweatpants and made himself comfortable sitting at Joshua’s feet, watching him work over the younger’s shoulder.

Eventually, bored and a little fed up with being ignored, Jeonghan’s hands wandered again, first landing on the backs of Joshua’s thighs, then inching higher and higher until Joshua made a warning noise without even turning his head. Jeonghan pouted, moving his hands up to grip Joshua’s slender waist and tug him down.

“Jeonghan!” Joshua whined again, looking pouty but twisting his hips all the same so he was half lying on his side. “I’m working on an important essay; can your dick wait a couple hours?”

“With you looking like this? I don’t think so,” Jeonghan snorted, but Joshua just leveled him with a grumpy look. “C’mon baby, how long have you been working? I know you get home like, two hours before me. You should take a break,” he wheedled, thumbs rubbing circles into Joshua’s skin.

“Two hours isn’t all that long, Hannie,” Joshua huffed, flopping back over again. “And don’t you have homework to do too?”

“Homework can wait. I cannot,” Jeonghan insisted, but Joshua just rolled his eyes at him over his shoulder. 

“You’re insatiable,” Joshua muttered when Jeonghan tugged at his hips again, fingers teasing under his skirt.

“It’s your fault, looking so cute and irresistible,” Jeonghan accused, intent on taking a handful of soft skin and giving a gentle squeeze, but before he could do that, Joshua suddenly rolled onto his back with a loud, exasperated sigh.

“Ugh, fine, you can blow me I guess. I don’t wanna get messy because half of these are Jihoon’s notes and if we ruin them he’s going to murder me,” he sighed, and Jeonghan momentarily winced at the prospect before smiling excitedly. 

“You sure?” he made sure to ask, just in case. He knew Joshua was probably only joking about being grumpy but it never hurt to double-check. Joshua always appreciated it, anyway, if the fond look that covered his face said anything.

“Yeah, go ahead,” he hummed softly, nodding and tugging at the hem of his sweater further over his stomach. “But don’t blame me if my attention is divided. I wanna finish this thing tonight.”

“Fair enough,” Jeonghan shrugged, too focused on the milky skin of Joshua’s thighs to argue that he should get more attention than an essay. For a second, he just gently massaged there, loving the little bit of give Joshua’s thighs had under his fingertips. He grew even more pleased when Joshua relaxed, watching him with calm eyes. 

Eventually, he got bored and moved his sights higher, once again just barely going under the hem of his skirt.

“You’re so naughty, Shua, wearing something so skimpy. Anyone could have walked in and seen you like this,” he purred in a low voice, and Joshua bit his lip, starting to look a little less composed.

“I told you, all my clothes are in the dryer; this was all I had on shorthand notice” he mumbled, a faint flush starting to appear on his cheeks. Jeonghan chuckled.

“I mean, I’m not complaining,” he hummed, pressing his fingers to the junction of Joshua’s hip and thigh and smirking at the way his boyfriend twitched a little under him. “How about this comes off, hm? The sweater can stay.”

Joshua nodded with surprising eagerness, quickly shuffling out of the tiny skirt and laying back down. Jeonghan observed with some smugness that he’d been right; his little minx wasn’t wearing anything under it.

“Naughty,” he purred again, and Joshua made a slightly impatient noise, twitching his legs together. Jeonghan tsked, pushing them apart again and laying a kiss to the inside of his knee. “Be good.”

“_You _ be good,” Joshua shot right back, sassy as always. Jeonghan loved it. “I can just roll back over and keep typing if you tease too much,” he threatened, and Jeonghan huffed dramatically, deciding to relent.

“Better,” Joshua sighed, letting his head thump back as Jeonghan finally took his half-hard cock in hand and gave a few slow strokes. He tossed a hand over his eyes, sinking into the sheets, and Jeonghan chuckled.

“You’re so mean, baby,” he pretended to whine, and Joshua only made a rough noise in the back of his throat.

“‘M busy, that’s what I am,” he mumbled back, though he didn’t sound mad. Jeonghan just laughed again, pulling Joshua closer by the hips, almost into his lap. He paused for a second to grab some lube from their bedside drawers, and Joshua whined cutely.

That whine turned into a low, drawn-out groan when Jeonghan returned to pumping his length a little quicker, and the hand not covering his eyes clutched tightly at the sheets below him. Smirking, Jeonghan flicked his wrist, and Joshua jolted beneath him, a pretty flush covering his cheeks. Already, beads of lube and precum made Jeonghan’s fingers glisten, and the older smirked wider; Joshua tended to get messy in bed and he had never once complained about it.

“If- if you ruin my sweater, I’m not letting you touch me for a month,” Joshua panted, still not looking at him, and Jeonghan rolled his eyes. Still, he was inclined to obey, since he knew his feisty boyfriend would make good on that threat.

“Alright, alright, if you insist,” he sighed in a voice of fake weariness, lowering himself to his stomach. He tightened his grip a little and Joshua just whined, removing his arm from his eyes to tangle his hand in Jeonghan’s hair. His notes and essay sat completely abandoned next to him, and Jeonghan was happy to keep it that way for as long as he could.

“You’re so wet,” Jeonghan pointed out casually, tongue flicking out to catch a drop of precum dribbling down his cock. Joshua just groaned, and Jeonghan took that as an invitation to keep going. With little kitten licks and small kisses, he easily teased Joshua into writhing around slowly in frustration, trying to get friction where he wanted it. Eventually, he tugged a little at Jeonghan’s hair, a pout on his face.

“Jeonghan, I swear to god, if you keep teasing I’m gonna- oh fucking _ shit _ keep doing that-” Any cutting remark he would have said was pushed right out of his mouth when Jeonghan suddenly sunk down on his cock, humming in amusement. Joshua let out a high-pitched moan, bucking his hips up a little only to find that Jeonghan’s hands were holding him there, pinned in place. 

If Jeonghan didn’t have his mouth full, he would have laughed a little, but he restrained himself to a muffled, throaty chuckle, which only made Joshua moan louder, voice growing a little strained. Jeonghan loved his voice; when he talked, when he sang, when he opened his mouth in general, and his moans were no exception. Especially when Jeonghan was blowing him.

“Hannie, more, _ please_,” Joshua begged, back arching off of the covers as Jeonghan’s tongue ran slowly up the shaft of his cock, circling around the sensitive head before dipping back down again. Jeonghan just hummed, and the vibrations made Joshua cry out in a sweet voice, high and wrecked. It made Jeonghan’s blood boil in eager anticipation. 

When Joshua let out a shaky whimper, his hips twitching restlessly, he pulled back, taking a deep breath and ignoring Joshua’s loud, protesting noise.

“So sensitive, aren’t you?” he cooed happily, and Joshua just blinked big puppy eyes at him, whining again.

“I- I’ll kick you if you don’t hurry up and get me off,” he threatened in an unsteady voice, and Jeonghan laughed, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Joshua’s stomach.

“Now now, baby, being mouthy won’t get you anywhere,” he purred, pressing his thumb insistently to the slit of his cock and smirking at the way Joshua melted beneath him, all fight leaving him as he moaned. “That’s right, good boy,” he praised, and Joshua bit his lip again, cheeks flushed a pretty rose. Jeonghan thought it was a beautiful sight. 

He returned to his place between Joshua’s thighs, hands holding his thighs and squeezing gently every now and then. He kept it a little slower than before, wanting some revenge for wearing that too-short skirt and looking so casual about it. He smirked inwardly at all the little gasps and whimpers Joshua let out when he moved his tongue just right, and it was with a smug satisfaction that he continued his teasing, ignoring his own hard-on in favor of getting Joshua to unravel. 

“C’mon, Hannie, don’t- ah- don’t be mean,” Joshua whined in a slightly petulant voice, edged with a groan. Jeonghan pulled off fully to laugh and Joshua closed his eyes, whining desperately.

“Alright, fine. How can I deny you when you ask so nicely?” he chuckled, planting little kisses all over his stomach. All Joshua could get out was another mumbled plea before he cut himself off with another moan as Jeonghan suckled at the tip of his cock. 

It took an amusingly short amount of time for Joshua’s hand to tighten in his hair and for a frantic little whimper to escape him, soft and eager. Jeonghan decided to be merciful and started sucking a little harder, bobbing his head as steadily as he could. Joshua instantly let out a high-pitched yelp, legs wrapping tightly around Jeonghan’s shoulders to keep him from moving away.

“Oh- oh fuck, Hannie, cl-close,” he mumbled, and Jeonghan hummed acknowledgment, eyes half-lidded as he focused on pushing Joshua just that little bit further. Indeed, not a minute later, Joshua snapped with a satisfying mewl, letting out a sort of breathless noise as he came down Jeonghan’s throat.

Wrinkling his nose a little at the vaguely unpleasant taste, Jeonghan pulled back to breathe, panting and smirking.

“Do I have your attention now?” he chuckled. Joshua didn’t respond for several moments and Jeonghan simply waited, petting his hips and thighs.

“...You just blew me and _ that’s _ what you’re worried about?” he huffed out after a while, and Jeonghan laughed.

“So sassy,” he hummed, moving some of his notes out of the way to lie down next to Joshua. He hugged his boyfriend’s sweater-clad body close, nuzzling into his collarbones and laying kiss after gentle kiss there, eventually moving up to capture his lips.

“Yeah, you’ve got my attention,” Joshua mumbled, sounding a little softer, more subdued in the way that he always did when Jeonghan broke him apart and put him back together.

“Good. I love you,” Jeonghan whispered happily, littering smooches all over his face. Joshua giggled, cuddling into his chest, and Jeonghan’s heart swelled; he loved sassy Joshua but he also loved the softer, cuddlier Joshua, born from pleasure and tiredness. Both were perfect, and he was content to simply hold his boyfriend close and breathe in his scent of grapefruit shampoo and flowers.

Then Joshua sat up suddenly, looking a little alarmed. Jeonghan frowned slightly, wondering what could be wrong, but Joshua had turned a sheepish smile on him before he could worry too hard.

“Can you go grab my laundry? I’m too busy to get it right now and I think it’s done,” he asked, giving his best puppy eyes. Jeonghan blinked at him, then raised an eyebrow slowly.

“...Fine, but you’re blowing me when you’re done with your essay,” he huffed, and Joshua’s smile brightened.

“Deal. Now go get me my clothes!” Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he slid off the bed, but they fell to the little white skirt sitting innocently on the floor, and he chuckled to himself.

Skirts and sweaters were the opposite of a downside, he thought, even if the person wearing them made you get their laundry.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of Josh in a skirt if you guys liked this?


End file.
